Una Nueva Vida
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Fic de regalo para el santo dorado. Aioros siempre ha cuidado a su hermano. Ahora Aioria tendrá que regresarle el favor, y hará lo posible por que este sea feliz, a pesar de que esto le traiga el dolor más grande.


**Disclaimer: **Ciertamente los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo creador y dueño Masami Kurumada. Fic sin fines de Lucro.

Notas: Espero disfruten esta loca historia llena de fantasía y muchas situaciones fraternales entre el león y el arquerito. El cuento esta medio bizarro, pero bueno, la musa no andaba cooperadora y pues ya que XD sobre todo ¡Feliz cumpleaños, gata dorada! :D Este fic parte de dos capítulos seguidos, nos leemos en el sig, espero lo terminen de leer. ¡Saludos!

** Una Nueva Vida**

**.**

_El frágil sueño  
De un guerrero que ha sido herido  
La flor que crece en el campo seco  
Es igual que una tierna sonrisa…  
__**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aioria caminó solo hasta llegar a un lugar un poco alejado del santuario. Se sentó en una roca y comenzó a colocarse una venda alrededor de su cabeza para que esta no le doliera mucho por la herida causada en su sien. Con su manita se limpió con delicadeza las gotas de sangre que resbalaban de su frente. Entristecido por la situación, no pudo hacer nada más que bajar la mirada tratando de reprimir las lágrimas. Todos en el santuario lo maltrataban, y las heridas que ahora tenía, eran prueba clara de ello.

Miró con tristeza el suelo que pisaban sus piecitos, y en este mismo jardín seco, comenzó a escribir entre la tierra con su dedito índice:

_Caballero leal a Athena, Aioros_

El pequeño miró lo que en el suelo había grabado, pero esto no tardo en desvanecerse por la ráfaga de viento que se lo llevo. Entonces volvió a mirar el suelo, y ahora escribió:

_Aioros el traidor..._

Cuando terminó de escribir, contemplo su obra plasmada ahí, en la tierra sucia y el suelo frío. Con tristeza cerró los ojos, al ver las palabras que ahí había escrito.

Cerró sus ojitos, recordando como hacía apenas unas semanas antes, su hermano mayor le había prometido muchas cosas. Muchas cosas que al final, resultaron ser irreales…

Aquella noche…

_Aquella noche el pequeño Aioria estaba siendo cobijado por su hermano mayor, en la casa de Sagitario. Ambos estaban en el cuarto que le correspondía al pequeño futuro santo de Leo. Esa noche en especial, en el santuario, pequeñas gotas de agua, caían con un sonido acompasado, mientras bajaban y limpiaban naturalmente la atmosfera del santuario. Eran tiempos de sol, por lo cual las lluvias no caían muy seguido. Y aquella noche, no era una de ellas. _

_- Aioria, es hora de que duermas. Mañana hay entrenamiento. – Sentenció el apenas caballero dorado de Sagitario._

_- Claro hermano… - Respondió el pequeño Aioria un poco entristecido, y en su voz, el desgano se dejó notar, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el hermano mayor. _

_- ¿Sucede algo? - Preguntó Sagitario al notar la mirada perdida de Aioria. El menor calló durante un momento, no estando seguro de preguntar. Aioros notó que su hermanito solo atinaba a cubrirse más con las cobijas. Sonrió con dulzura, dejándole el tiempo necesario para hablar._

_- No. – Respondió el pequeño al final. _

_Su hermano de inmediato conjeturó que este le estaba mintiendo. Sin embargo, sabía que él tarde o temprano terminaría diciéndole por sí mismo, por lo cual, insistir no serviría de mucho. _

_- De acuerdo, entonces duerme ya. _

_Dicho esto, el santo dorado de Sagitario, le revolvió los cabellos con ternura, para después dar vuelta e irse de ahí. Pero no hubiera cruzado la puerta antes, su hermanito habló._

_- Hoy vi a Saga._

_Ante esto, el mayor se volvió a su hermano, y se sentó a su lado. _

_- ¿Qué sucede con Saga? _

_- Lo que pasa, es que los vi pelear mientras entrenaban. A Saga y a Kanon._

_- Claro que tienen que pelear mientras entrenan. – Respondió sereno Aioros -. ¿Por qué te molesta ese hecho? – El pequeño León negó con el rostro._

_- No, cuando entrenaban, Saga se detuvo y comenzó a gritarle a Kanon muy molesto. Después Kanon le respondió, y… y Saga le golpeó el rostro, haciendo sangrar su nariz. Después escuche que gritaba que Kanon no podía ser su hermano, y él simplemente reía, como si se estuviera burlando de él. _

_- ¿Ellos te vieron? _

_- No, estaban solos. Yo me escondí detrás de una enorme roca. Pero entonces Kanon le decía a Saga, que él era más malo y después Saga regresó con él, para golpearlo de nuevo. Ellos son hermanos, se supone se tienen que cuidar los unos a los otros ¿Entonces por qué se golpean? No me gusta que hagan eso, Saga es muy bueno para lastimar así a Kanon. _

_- Aioria. – Su hermano mayor se quedó pensando en su respuesta -. No comprendes, Kanon, a pesar de ser gemelos, es menor que Saga, y eso hace diferencias, ya que Saga por ser el mayor tiene otras responsabilidades que ciegan los esfuerzos de su hermano. Simplemente se enojan de vez en cuando. _

_- ¿Tú me golpearas entonces? – Interrogó Aioria asustado. _

_- No, claro que no, yo no quise decir eso. – Respondió de inmediato, suspiró, e ideo una forma de explicarle a su hermanito. – Lo que sucede es que ambos se quieren, pero no lo saben ver. Intentan hacer cosas buenas para el otro, pero no se dan cuenta de las intenciones del otro. _

_- ¿Cómo? _

_Aioros notó que su explicación no era nada buena, así que pensó en una nueva manera de poder decirle a su hermano las cosas, para que este comprendiera mejor._

_- Supongamos que Saga es un rey. – Respondió después de unos instantes._

_- ¿Un rey?_

_- Si, un rey de un reino muy grande, y Kanon es su hermano menor._

_- ¿Reyes?_

_- Por decirlo así. – Respondió Aioros -. Bueno, estos dos hermanos, Saga y Kanon se quieren mucho, pero un día Saga cae preso de una enfermedad grave que esta por acabar con su vida. ¡Imagínate como se debe sentir su hermano! _

_- ¡Es como si tú te fueras de mi lado! – Exclamó Aioria un poco aturdido -. ¡¿Saga está enfermo?! – Interrogó alarmado mientras se descobijaba y se sentaba preocupado en su cama. _

_- ¡No! es solo una suposición, no es real._

_- Ya me habías asustado…- Mencionó cabizbajo en pequeño León. - ¿Y qué sucedió después? _

_- Pues, continuando con la historia, Kanon se asusto mucho, que de inmediato, desesperado comenzó a buscar por todo el reino a un médico que pudiera ayudar a su hermano. Pero lamentablemente no encontró ninguno. ¡Y era un reino enorme! Buscó por todo su reino, pero no logró encontrar doctor que tuviera la cura para la enfermedad de Saga._

_- ¡¿En todo el reino?!- Exclamó el pequeño Aioria sorprendido._

_- Así es. – Asintió con el rostro -. Entonces, como nadie en su reino conocía la cura, empezó a buscar médicos fuera de su reino. Allá donde él ya no tenía dominio o control. Se dice que muchos médicos llegaron, pero ninguno logró curarlo aún así. _

_- ¿Entonces su hermano morirá? _

_- Espera, aún no termino. – Aioros notó la mirada desesperada que le dedicaba su hermanito, prosiguió -. Kanon estaba muy desesperado por hallar la cura para sanar a su hermano. Lloró días y noches por el simple hecho de pensar que pronto él ya no estaría a su lado y ya no lo acompañaría. Pero entonces, a sus oídos llegaron los rumores de una bruja que vivía en un bosque, y se decía que esa bruja podía curar cualquier mal. ¡Inclusive que podía curar a su hermano! Por lo cual, Kanon, con algunos de sus subordinados se adentro a ese sombrío bosque, y llegaron a una cabaña vieja y lúgubre, donde vivía la bruja._

_- ¿La bruja era mala? _

_- Espera, ahora lo sabrás. – Suspiró -. Cuando Kanon tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con la bruja, le pidió, no, es más, le suplicó que curara a su hermano, y esta acepto, bajo una condición._

_- ¡¿Qué condición?! _

_- La bruja le dijo que él hiciera o le diera lo que ella pidiera. _

_- ¿Lo que ella quisiera?_

_- Sí. Kanon, al ser el hermano del rey lo poseía todo, por lo cual se le hizo fácil aceptar y se llevó a la bruja delante de su hermano, quien dormido en una profunda fiebre, estaba demasiado agotado. Llegaron a sus aposentos, y cuando la bruja estuvo frente a Saga, esta lo libró de su enfermedad. A lo cual, Kanon no pudo no ceder a las lágrimas de tanta alegría. _

_- ¡Entonces Saga se salvó! _

_- Sí, su hermano le dio de nuevo la oportunidad de vivir junto a la bruja. Pero entonces, Saga pronto comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento después de su letargo y observo a la bruja y lo horrible que era esta, de inmediato se asusto, puesto que en el pasado conoció a una mujer de apariencia semejante, que lo engañó y uso para su beneficio, por lo cual gritó: _

_- "¡¿Qué es esto que esta frente a mí?! ¡¿Qué es esta aberración de la naturaleza?! ¡Sáquenla de mi vista!" _

_- ¡Pero si ella lo curó! _

_- Kanon, al notar la manera en como la trataba de inmediato objetó: _

_- "Hermano espera, esta es la mujer que te ha salvado"- a lo cual Saga respondió…_

_- "¡Yo no creo que esa mujer haya sido capaz de salvarme, sácala de mi vista!" - Y Kanon, obedeciendo a su hermano, así lo hizo. Saliendo de la habitación del rey, Kanon miró a la bruja y habló:_

_- "Haz cumplido tu promesa y has salvado a mi hermano, ahora yo cumpliré la mía. Dime mujer ¿Cuáles son las extensiones de mi reino que deseas poseer? ¿O cuantas joyas quieres que te dé? Pide lo que sea y eso, será tuyo."_

_- ¿Y que pidió ella?_

_- La bruja respondió:_

_- "Lo que yo quiero, es que tú te cases conmigo" _

_Cuando Aioros le contó a su hermano cual fue la petición de la mujer, notó que su escuchante se quedó con los ojos tan abiertos como platos. Por su cabeza, el pequeño león comenzó a imaginarse al gemelo menor en tal situación y no pudo evitar reír ante esto. _

_- ¡¿Y entonces que respondió?! – Preguntó estupefacto. _

_- A Kanon le dolió mucho lo que la bruja le pidió, pero él era un hombre de palabra (Como el Kanon de siempre) Por lo cual aceptó. Entonces, entró de nuevo a la habitación de su hermano con la bruja, y Saga al verla de nuevo, preguntó molesto:_

_- "¡¿No te dije que las sacaras de aquí?!" – Por lo que Kanon contestó: _

_- "No hables así de ella, que ahora, será mi esposa" – Ante esto, Saga quedó estupefacto. ¡Su hermano se casaría con esa horrible mujer! Y eso hizo que se le partiera el corazón, pensando que su hermano lo hacía por molestarlo y decepcionarlo, al saber que Saga no la toleraba, por lo cual lleno de tristeza pero también de rabia, gritó:_

_- "¡Tú no eres mi hermano, ya no más! ¡Vete, lárgate de aquí con esa horrible mujer! ¡Ya no te amo!"_

_- "¡¿Cómo es posible que hables así de ella, a pesar de que te acabo de decir que es mi esposa?!" – Respondió Kanon indignado. _

_- "¡Vete de aquí, no quiero volver a verte nunca más!" – A Kanon le dolieron mucho estas palabras pronunciadas por parte de su hermano mayor. Se molestó mucho por la muestra de vanidad de su hermano, al no aceptar a esa mujer por el simple hecho de tener una apariencia que no es bella a los ojos de muchos. Así que molesto e indignado salió de ahí, no sin antes musitar…_

_- "Lo que importaba, es que estuvieras bien." – Y se fue de ahí. _

_- Esto no es un final feliz. – Respondió Aioria decepcionado. _

_- Lo que sucede aquí, es que Saga creía que Kanon, solo por el hecho de desobedecerlo decidió casarse con esa mujer, ya que le parecía tonto que su hermano decidiera casarse de un momento a otro. Y Kanon, creyó que Saga le había gritado así, por que no aceptaba a una mujer tan horrible en la familia. Y eso le decepcionó mucho. ¿Comprendes? Ambos creen cosas diferentes y equivocas, no se dan tiempo de explicaciones. Así es, y eso es lo que sucede. Pero si hubieran hablado antes, Saga sabría la razón por la que Kanon aceptó casarse con ella, y Kanon sabría la razón por la cual Saga no tenía buenos presentimientos sobre ella. Eso mismo sucede con ellos. Su juicio es cegado por muchos hechos. Ambos se quieren, pero ese amor no se puede ver con claridad, ya que ambos creen cosas equivocadas del otro. Como Saga cree que su hermano lo odia, y a lo mismo Kanon. _

_- Hermano… ¿Tú me odias? _

_- No, Aioria ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_- Porque… pensé que si ellos se odian, tu terminarías odiándome a mí también. _

_- Claro que no Aioria, ya te lo dije, ellos no se odian, simplemente se han dejado de ver como son en realidad. Pero hermanito, te juro que eso nunca pasará con nosotros, tú eres lo más importante para mí y yo siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte. Porque tú eres como mi vida. Tú eres lo más importante en mi vida, sin ti yo no sabría que hacer hermanito. ¿Entiendes?_

_- Sí… _

_- Bien. - El arquero no tardó en reparar que su hermanito extendía sus brazos, y el correspondiendo a este gesto le regalo un tierno abrazo, mientras discretamente le regalaba un beso en la frente. La verdad era que Aioros había estado teniendo malos presentimientos sobre los gemelos de Géminis, y ya presentía que algo no iba a salir bien. _

_- Pero entonces… ¿Qué sucedió con Kanon? - Interrogó el pequeño Aioria cuando ya se separaron. _

_- ¿El Kanon del cuento?_

_- Sí._

_Aioros se quedó pensando. La verdad no sabía muy bien que responder, pero observaba la mirada de su pequeño hermano. No podía decepcionarlo. Por lo cual respondió._

_- La bruja, después de todo… aparento ser alguien que no era._

Aioria al fin dejó correr las lágrimas con libertad y estas fluyeron como cristalinas cascadas. Su aflicción era mucha, pues ahora, su hermano ya no estaba con él. ¿A dónde se habían ido sus promesas?

Miró de nuevo el suelo en donde había escrito, y las letras aún seguían grabadas en él. Apretó sus puños con fuerza ¡Odiaba a su hermano! ¡Lo odiaba con todo lo que tenía! Porque a fin de cuentas, su hermano había resultado ser como la bruja de aquel cuento, había aparentado ser alguien que no era. Había aparentado ser frente a él, un hombre cariñoso y de buena fe. Un hombre justo y leal, un excelente arquetipo para un digno caballero. Pero resultó ser un fraude ¡Intentando asesinar a la propia Atenea! Y sobre todo, era un mentiroso. Puesto que le prometió que siempre estaría a su lado, y ahora, él estaba solo.

Volvió la vista al suelo, y escribió de nuevo bajo las líneas que había escrito antes. Después contempló su escrito, y apretó los dientes con fuerza. Se limpió las lágrimas toscamente, jurándose a sí mismo que nadie jamás volvería a llamarlo así, y haría todo, completamente todo lo posible, por borrar a Aioros de su memoria. Pues para él ya no era su hermano.

Se levantó de ahí, para dirigirse a su pequeño cuarto, y descansar, puesto que para el día siguiente, entrenaría muy duro y llegaría a ser más fuerte que su hermano.

Dejando atrás su escrito, el cual decía

_Aioros el traidor..._

_Aioria… el hermano del traidor._

No dándose que cuenta, de que la suave brisa del viento… revolvió ese escrito, borrándolo, por siempre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_La persona que es lastimada  
Continuamente por alguien,  
Hasta fallecer a causa  
De sus severas heridas…  
_

_Por un error personal  
Persiguió el paraíso  
El castigo de un dios continuara  
Hasta que llegue el final con la oscuridad…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Trece años después…_**

Aioria caminaba de un lugar a otro del completo desesperado. ¡No podía creerlo aún! Estaba angustiado, asustado, molesto, desesperado. Un torbellino de sensaciones y sentimientos que solo lograba reprimir caminando desesperadamente. Su mente no estaba clara, tenía miedo. Sí, lo tenía y mucho.

- Aioria, debes tranquilizarte. - Saga colocó una mano en su hombro para calmarlo -. Tienes que confiar en Athena y el patriarca.

- Lo sé Saga, pero debes entender, si Aioros…

- Aioros regresará, debes tener fe en eso. – Interrumpió seguro Saga.

- Eso quiero creer, pero tengo un mal presentimiento, mi hermano…

- Lo sé, y no eres el único que está preocupado. Todos lo estamos. Por esa razón estamos aquí, a pesar de poder estar descansando en nuestros templos. – Señaló Saga a todos los caballeros dorados esparcidos por la recámara del patriarca. Todos ellos, quienes mostraban meramente preocupación en el semblante de cada uno de sus rostros. Aioria lo notó, y sabía que no era el único ahí que estaba preocupado por su hermano mayor. Miró a Saga y con la mirada le aseguro que intentaría calmarse. Este le entendió y lo dejó solo, para que pudiera pensar con claridad. Ante esto, el León solo atinó a sentarse en un sofá cercano, cerrando los ojos, intentando relajarse, intentado creer en Athena y el padre de todos.

Recordaba con claridad todo. Había sucedido hace poco la pelea contra Hades, en donde todos sus compañeros dorados habían encontrado la inminente muerte. Terminada la batalla, el corazón de su diosa no podría soportar cargo de culpa al saberse la causante del fallecimiento de sus fieles guerreros. De muchos de ellos. Por lo cual ella misma fue al Olimpo, a rogar a su padre, por las vidas de sus caballeros. Lloró y se arrodillo frente a él, una criatura frágil, pero con enorme determinación. Ella no se iría de ahí, hasta ver a sus caballeros llenos de vida, de nuevo. Daría inclusive la vida por ellos.

Zeus accedió a la petición de su hija. Pues ella había sido fiel. A pesar de haber desafiado a los dioses, cumplió su objetivo, su misión, que era proteger la tierra. Era una diosa de palabra, y Zeus tenía que recompensarla. Después de todo, el conocía las razones por las cuales nunca intentó acabar con la humanidad, y eran las mismas por las cuales Athena peleaba.

Volvió a la vida a sus caballeros dorados.

Aioria se llenó de alegría al ver a todos sus compañeros de armas rebosantes de vida y alegría. Pero ¡Cuanta fue su tristeza al no ver a su hermano entre todos ellos! Su hermano no había regresado, él no volvió. Y la pregunta era la misma… ¿Por qué?

La diosa Athena había regresado con su padre, a rogar una vez más por la vida de su caballero de Sagitario, el más leal de toda la orden. Y por esta razón, Aioria estaba desesperado, pues algo le decía que Aioros tal vez no regresaría. Y el simple hecho de pensarlo era demasiado doloroso.

Ya que ansiaba contarle muchas cosas que en un pasado tal vez no pudo contarle, decirle cuanto lo amaba y cuando sentía haberle sido infiel a sus ideales, haberle traicionado ante todo. Pero lo que más ansiaba, lo que más anhelaba con toda su alma, era poder estrecharlo en un abrazo. Eso era lo que más quería sentir por parte de su hermano. Pero… ¿Y si él no regresaba?

Los segundos se volvieron minutos, minutos que se convirtieron en horas de desesperación. Ya había caído la noche y la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra justa aún no llegaba. Eso resintió el corazón de Aioria, haciéndolo dudar aún más. Estaba desesperado, mucho.

El indómito Aioria no pudo más que levantarse de nuevo de su lugar, hastiado de tanta espera. Estaba por salir de la recámara del patriarca para tomar un poco de aire fresco, cuando de pronto, la figura del patriarca salió por detrás de aquellas cortinas que daban paso a las estatua de Atenea, enorme en magnitud y justicia, quien llevaba a Niké en su mano derecha.

Todos los presentes de inmediato volvieron la mirada al padre de todos. Las dudas se hicieron presentes. Tales como ¿Dónde está Athena? ¿Dónde está Aioros? ¿Qué sucedió con él? ¿Pudieron traerlo de regreso?

Pero el Santo Padre solo buscó con la mirada a Aioria y le pidió que lo siguiera, sin decir nada más. Los caballeros restantes se impacientaron aún más ante esta reacción de Shion. Aioria le siguió y desapareció por detrás de esas cortinas que daban paso a la habitación en dónde estabas los aposentos de Athena.

- ¿Sucede algo patriarca? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¡¿Pudieron traer de regreso a mi hermano?! – Interrogó el León tan pronto estuvo a solas con el patriarca.

- Escucha Aioria… Tanto la diosa Athena como yo… hicimos lo posible por traer a tu hermano de regreso pero…

- ¡¿"Pero"?! – Cuestionó Aioria de inmediato -. ¡¿Qué significa eso?! – Gritó mientras tomaba a Shion por el cuello de su túnica, desesperado ante una respuesta.

- Aioria de Leo, tienes que calmarte. – Sentenció el patriarca mientras se deshacía del agarre del León y lo tomaba por los hombros. – Logramos traer a tu hermano de regreso.

Ante esto, Aioria suspiró calmado. Sintió que su alma recobraba fuerza, y como toda la impaciencia y miedo desaparecía repentinamente. Miró con tranquilidad al patriarca y sonrío ante la noticia que él le había brindado. Pero no tardó en reparar en el rostro del santo padre. Este era desanimado y triste. Sus hermosas iris magentas estaban cerradas. Algo le decía que no todo había salido como fue planeado.

- ¿Entonces… por qué no ha avisado a los demás caballeros? – Consultó Aioria después de unos minutos.

- Escucha Aioria, Athena nos está esperando junto con tu hermano. Solo puedo decirte por ahora, que te prepares para lo que sigue.

- ¿Qué…qué quiere decir con eso?

- Ahora lo sabrás. – Suspiró Shion, quien salió de los aposentos de Athena, para salir a fuera, donde la estatua de Atenea se encontraba. Aioria le siguió, y pudo notar cómo, frente a dicha estatua, se encontraba la señorita Athena, jugando como una pequeña niña, tomando de la mano, a un pequeñito de seis años de edad.

- Él es tu hermano. – Dijo el Papá al santo de leo, quien miraba estupefacto la escena.

- E-ese niño… ¿Es Aioros?

- Así es. – Respondió sereno Shion -. Zeus solo dejo traerlo de regreso, bajo la condición de que volviera a la edad de seis años.

- ¡¿Pero por qué?!

- No lo sabemos muy bien aún. Solo dijo, que Sagitario no debía recordar toda su vida como caballero. Debía olvidar todo lo sucedido después de haber emprendido la vida al servicio de Athena.

- Eso quiere decir…

- Sí, Aioros tampoco te recuerda. Ya que tú naciste tiempo después de ello. Él sigue creyendo que sus padres están vivos, no sabe lo sucedido. Solamente cree que durmió, pero pronto los verá.

- ¿Y qué sucederá? Mi hermano…

- Tanto Zeus como Athena, acordaron darle una vida normal a Aioros. Sabes que la razón por la que Athena suplicó a su padre por sus vidas, era esa misma, poder darles una vida normal a todos ustedes.

- ¡¿Y qué sucederá con él?! Ahora que ya no me reconoce… - El león no puedó evitarlo, pero ver sonreír a su hermano con inocencia y creerse no ser capaz de llamarle "hermano" puesto que él ni si quiera lo reconoce…

- Nosotros no planeamos separarlos a ustedes dos. – Afirmó el Santo Padre -. Si tú quieres quedarte con él, no habrá ninguna oposición de nuestra parte. Pero tienes que pensarlo muy bien, tendrás que cuidar de él día y noche, encargarte de su alimentación, limpieza y sobre todo educación.

- Claro que lo haré. – Respondió de inmediato. – Él es mi hermano, y en un pasado él hizo lo mismo por mí. Sería un inhumano si lo dejara a su suerte. Él es mi hermano y lo amo a pesar de todo.

- Bien. – Asintió Shion con el rostro -. Deberás cuidarlo como es debido, solo que no debes entrenarlo bajo ninguna condición para ser caballero. ¿Comprendes?

- Sí.

Ambos santos avanzaron hacía donde se hallaba Athena, quien corría y jugaba de la mano con aquel pequeñito de cabellos castaños y ojitos azules, tan preciosos, más aún que dos bellos zafiros, brillaban con más intensidad aún.

- Aioros. – Habló Saori -. Él es tu hermano, Aioria.

El pequeño miró donde Aioria estaba, mientras este se acercaba cada vez más. Al final estuvo frente a él, y el león dorado se agachó un poco para quedar a la altura del anterior caballero dorado de Sagitario.

- Hola pequeño. – Aioria no podía articular bien las palabras -. Yo soy tu hermano.

- ¿Tú eres mi hermano? – Interrogó confundido el pequeño Aioros -. ¡Pero yo no tengo hermanos! – Frunció el seño.

Aioria resintió esas palabras en su corazón. Le dolía ver a su hermano, tenerlo tan cerca, tan pequeño y frágil, cuando este siempre fue fuerte y valiente. Y escucharlo negarlo como su hermano.

- Sí, Aioros, yo soy tu hermano, Aioria.

- ¡Yo no tengo hermanos mayores! Además… ¿Dónde están mis padres? – Interrogó mirando por todos lados -. ¡Quiero regresar con ellos! ¿Dónde está mi mami?

Eso fue demasiado difícil. Aioria no sabía cómo explicarle que ellos se habían ido hace mucho. No pudo evitar contener una lágrima que resbaló rebelde en su mejilla. La limpió con torpeza e intento aclararse la garganta, pues un nudo se había formado en ella.

- Ellos ya no están, hermano. Pero me encargaron mucho cuidar de ti. – Intentó responder, mientras trataba de respirar.

- Pero yo no tengo hermanos…- Respondió un confundido arquerito -. Tú no puedes ser mi hermano. ¿A dónde fueron mis padres?

- Aioros, no tienes que preocuparte por ellos. Están contigo aunque no los puedas ver. Y nos dijeron, que debíamos cuidarnos, yo debo cuidar de ti, así como tú de mí.

- Aioros, te quedarás a vivir de ahora en adelante con tu hermano. – Dijo en un tono suave, Saori, mientras se agachaba a su lado y lo miraba a los ojos. El pequeño arquerito comenzó a llorar y la abrazo con fuerza.

- ¡Yo no conozco a ese hombre! ¡Quiero regresar con mis padres, señorita Saori!

Saori lo abrazó, y al igual que él, no pudo evitar dejar que sus lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas sonrosadas. – Lo sé pequeño, sé que no lo conoces, pero debes confiar en mí. Él es tu hermano y cuidará muy bien de ti.

- Pero… ¿Por qué no cuidas tú de mí?

- No puedo pequeño, pero aún así me verás a diario. A demás piensa en tu hermano. – Le susurró al oído. - ¿Lo ves? Él está llorando, se siente mal porqué no quieres estar con él.

- Pero yo no lo conozco.

- Sí lo conoces pero no lo recuerdas. Pero si oyes lo que dice tu corazón, escucharas que él es tu hermano. Solo escucha con cuidado. – El pequeño quedó en silencio por unos segundos, mientras sentía el cosmos cálido de Aioria le envolvía y le hacía sentir seguro. Miró las lágrimas de su hermano, y observó el parecido de ambos. De pronto dejó a Saori y se dirigió con Aioria, quien sonrío al verlo aproximarse.

- ¿Tú eres mi hermano mayor?

- Bueno… sí soy tu hermano.

- ¿Y tú cuidarás de mí?

- Claro que si Aioros. Yo cuidare muy bien de ti.

- ¿Y me darás chocolate en las noches? – Ante esto, Aioria no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Claro que si, hermanito.

- ¿Me contarás cuentos antes de dormir?

- Todos los que quieras.

- ¿Me dejarás ver televisión hasta tarde?

- Solo hasta las diez. – Ante esto, el pequeño Aioros frunció en seño y se cruzó de brazos. Aioria sonrío con ternura al verlo así. Su hermano pequeño, de esa manera tan inocente y corazón noble. No dudaba que siempre fue así de fiel y pillo.

- ¡De acuerdo!- Exclamó Aioros mientras sonreía, después descruzó sus brazos y los extendió, Aioria lo tomó en un abrazo y lo cargó en su hombro. – Después de todo, si te pareces mucho a mí. – Ante esto, todos los presentes ahí comenzaron a reír.

Después de eso, Aioria regresó a su casa con Aioros entre su hombro.

Athena y el patriarca se quedaron unos momentos ahí, frente a la estatua de palas, contemplado las estrellas que brillaban con intensidad esa noche.

- ¿Por qué mi padres haría algo como eso? – Cuestionó Athena confundida.

- Sinceramente señorita Athena, no lo sé. Pero lo importante es que lo tenemos de regreso. Solo espero que Aioria sea capaz de cuidar bien de él.

- Yo no lo dudo.

Continuará…


End file.
